A gamer in Sunagakure
by Draconis2U
Summary: Guy gets reincarnated into a Non-Canon version of Naruto with Gamer Mechanics. First chapter is Character creation. OC x Fem Gaara
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Life is a Game**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Bijuu Speech"**

'**Bijuu Thoughts'**

_Location/POV Change_

**Game Notifications**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in it except for my OC(s)

**GAME OVER**

**You died**

**Would you like to start a new game?**

**Yes/No**

'Wait, I'm dead!?' I screamed in my head

'How did I die?' I couldn't remember

'Who was I before?' I couldn't remember everything, but I had an impression of who I was

'Well… I guess I'll pick "Yes"'

**Choosing Random World**

**World selected: Naruto (Non-Canon)**

'Naruto huh? A world of near endless war that makes use of child soldiers and where human rights don't exist…. Great. Well it's Non-Canon so maybe it won't be as bad…. Hopefully.'

'Wait. How can I remember what Naruto is but not fully remember who I was?'

**Choosing Random Timeline**

**Timeline Selected: Naruto & Sasuke**

**Choose your Village**

**[] **Konohagakure

**[] **Kirigakure

**[]** Kumogakure

**[]** Iwagakure

**[]** Amegakure

**[]** Sunagakure

**[]** Otogakure

'Well in most of the fanfiction I can remember people always choose Konoha. I can understand why since it's the one we know the most about, but I'm gonna pick somewhere else.'

'I'll pick "Sunagakure"'

**Loading Sunagakure Clans**

**Clans Loaded**

**Choose your Clan**

**[]** The Chikamatsu Clan (近松一族, Chikamatsu Ichizoku) is one of the few clans in existence in which it's members are not necessarily related by blood. The Chikamatsu clan name broadly refers to users of the puppet ninja arts invented by Monzaemon Chikamatsu.

**[]** The Higashi Family (東族, Higashi-zoku) is one of the three founding families of Sunagakure, and are touted as having one of the strongest nature-release kekkei genkai in existence: Magnet Release. The family is famous for having produced more Kazekage's than any other family or clan in Sunagakure.

**[]** The Aki Family (明族, Aki-zoku), while not one of the founders of Sunagakure, has played a crucial and legendary role in the village's military structure for almost as long as the village has stood. Their outstanding kekkei genkai, Scorch Release, is known for it's immense offensive and destructive power, and its complete lack of versatility.

**[]** The Omezō Clan (お目像一族, Omezō Ichizoku) is one of the three founding families of Sunagakure. The clan's kekkei genkai dōjutsu, the Shōkōgan (昌黄眼; literally meaning; Sunlight Yellow Eye), closely resembles the golden eyes of a falcon, and is often touted to be a direct counter to the infamous Sharingan in almost every way.

**[]** The Nekoma Family (猫魔族, Nekoma-zoku) is one of the few families of Sunagakure. They are known for their borderline worship of felines and their ability to move within, and assimilate with, shadows through the use of Yin Release. It's members are touted to be exceptional, cat-like killers under the cover of night.

**[]** The Hōki Family (ホウキ族, Hōki-zoku) is a matrilineal shinobi clan (and family) of medical-nin and information gatherers, and one of the three founding families of Sunagakure. The Hōki family is known for having the unique trait of an all-female bloodline; a result of the fact that women of the family are physically unable to give birth to male children.

**[]** The Inugami Family (犬神族, Inugami-zoku) is a family of shinobi in Sunagakure known for their inherited kekkei genkai, Tsacanthropy; an affliction or ability that allows one to shapeshift into a Jackal, or a therianthropic hybrid jackal-like creature. Acute senses and incredible speed make Inugami family members some of the greatest hunters in the Land of Wind.

**[]** The Shirogane Clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) is a branch of the Chikamatsu Clan, though its members are related by blood. Considered to be comprised mostly of depraved and immoral members, inhuman experiments with human puppets and physical enhancements/augmentations to the human body are commonplace within the Shirogane Clan.

'Huh. I didn't know about most of these clans. Most of them are interesting, so which should I pick?'

'I'll go with "The Inugami Family"'

**What is your Gender?**

'Male'

**What is your Name?**

'I get to choose my new name?'

'Let's go with "Jhin" I always liked that name'

**Choose 2 starting Perks. You will get to choose additional perks every even LVL, However you won't be able to pick any of these perks later so choose carefully.**

**[]** Chakra Sensor: Your a natural at sensing chakra. It'll be easier to detect living beings and techniques that use chakra.

**[]** Skilled: You gain +50 to all skills but suffer -10% EXP gain (Mutually exclusive with Quick Learner)

**[]** Quick Learner: +10% EXP gain (Mutually Exclusive with Skilled)

**[]** Toughness: Double the HP you get per point

**[]** Ninjutsu Focus: You learn Ninjutsu 30% faster

**[]** Taijutsu Focus: You learn Taijutsu 30% faster

**[]** Genjutsu Focus: You learn Genjutsu 30% faster

**[]** Fuinjutsu Focus: You learn Fuinjutsu 30% faster

**[]** Kenjutsu Focus: You learn Kenjutsu 30% faster

'Darn if Skilled and Quick learner weren't mutually exclusive then I'd pick both of them, they'd work really good together. That's why they are mutually exclusive though.'

'I'll go with "Chakra Sensor" and "Quick Learner"'

**For the good deeds you did in your past life as well as the fact you weren't supposed to die yet you've been gifted 1000 stat points and 100 skill points. You have also been gifted the Gamer Body and Gamer Mind Perks for free.**

'What do you mean I wasn't supposed to die yet!? And why all the extra points for dying early? There is no way they'd drop me into this being OP without some sort of catch. There has to be some sort of catch to this…. Right? '

I got no response

'Well if I just sit here nothing will happen so I guess I'll just keep going. At least I got Gamer Body and Gamer Mind.'

**Please distribute your remaining stat points**

**Stat points remaining: 1000**

**You may gain bonuses from your clan choice/perks**

**[Character Stats]**

Health Points: 100 (1 point = 10 HP)

Chakra Points: 100 (1 point = 5 CP)

Chakra Control: 100 (MAX)

Strength: 100

Dexterity: 100 (+20 from Clan)

Stamina: 100

Charisma: 100

Intelligence:100

Perception: 100 (+20 from Clan) (+50 from Chakra Sensor)

Luck: 100

**Stat points remaining: 0**

**Please distribute your remaining skill points**

**Skill points remaining: 100**

**You may gain bonuses from your clan choice/perks**

**[Character Skills]**

Ninjutsu: 20

Taijutsu: 30

Genjutsu: 10 (+10 from Clan)

Fuinjutsu: 30

Kenjutsu: 10

**Skill points remaining: 0**

**[Character]**

Gender: Male

Name: Jhin

Clan: Inugami

HP: 1000/1000 Regen: 50/min

CP: 500/500 Regen: 25/min

EXP: 0/100 LVL: 1

Stats

Health Points: 100 (1 point = 10 HP)

Chakra Points: 100 (1 point = 5 CP)

Chakra Control: 100 (MAX)

Strength: 100

Dexterity: 100 (+20) = 120

Stamina: 100

Charisma: 100

Intelligence:100

Perception: 100 (+20) (+50) = 170

Luck: 100

Skills

Ninjutsu: 20

Taijutsu: 30

Genjutsu: 10 (+10) = 20

Fuinjutsu: 30

Kenjutsu: 10

**Finish and start new game? Yes/No**

'So I guess I don't get to customize my appearance. Ok then.'

"Yes"

**Starting New Game. Good Luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's only better for Konoha**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Bijuu Speech"**

'**Bijuu Thoughts'**

_Location/POV Change_

**Game Notifications**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in it except for my OC(s)

**Starting New Game. Good Luck!**

Right after it said that there was a blinding light shining in my face

'To bright! To bright! Turn off the damn light!' is what I thought but what came out was…. Well I'm a baby so all that came out was crying.

It reeked of hospital and it was so noisy my ears were hurting. 'That's acute senses for you.' It seemed like I could hear EVERYTHING in the hospital as well as a bit from outside. I always hated the smell of hospitals and with these acute senses it was so much worse, so I scrunched up my nose in disgust. There was also what I could only describe as a buzzing or vibrating feeling I could feel all around me. I think that might be chakra but I'm not sure.

'I knew it! I knew there had to be a catch!' My infant body went from no outside stimuli to instantly being overwhelmed by stimuli 'I put too much into perception. An infant's body isn't meant to have high stats so I'm being overwhelmed. Will I die because of sensory overload?!' There was a lot of crying and screaming.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy." I heard someone, most likely the doctor say.

'Fuck your congradulations! I'm in pain!' I thought whilst I was suffering the worst headache I've ever experienced. The overwhelming stimuli were all adding together into this horrible headache. 'Is this what a migraine feels like?' I thought having a vague recollection of a friend from my past life trying to explain how a migraine felt.

I then went through the process of being cleaned then swaddled in a blanket still crying though most of it but I wasn't screaming as much anymore. I was then placed into my mother's arms. Looking at my mother I could tell she wasn't an Inugami, at least not by blood. She looked more like a civilian than anything else. The buzzing/vibrating that I could only guess was chakra was also a lot weaker coming from her. She had somewhat pale skin, light brown hair and green eyes.

She looked at me smiling "Well I lost the bet so that means your father gets to name you."

'A bet? What bet?' I thought

"I told you it would be a boy." I heard a male voice respond whist stepping into my view. This is my father. Looking at him it was easy to tell he was an Inugami. He was wearing very little since clothes would tear/fall off when an Inugami transformed. His skin was slightly tan, he had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. The naturally buff/athletic physique of the Inugami was blatantly obvious due to the previously mentioned lack of clothing.

He looked down at me and noticed that my nose was scrunched up in disgust "Hahaha" he laughed. "I understand how you feel, most of us Inugami can't stand the smell of this place." he joked.

"Oh! I know exactly what to name you!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I'll name you after my Grandfather Jhin. He always made that face whenever he went to the hospital."

'I mean technically I picked the name but really? That's how it's gonna give me the name?' I asked myself 'I get the name because I make the same face of disgust at the hospital as my great grandfather.'

The adults started discussing things so I focused on trying to deal with the overwhelming amount of sensory information I was getting. I spent a few days in the hospital whilst I was there I discovered I had the 'Observe' ability. I used it on the few other infants I saw and it confirmed what I had already guessed. My stats were too high. All the other infants had most of their stats in the single digits with a few in the double. All of my stats were in the triple digits and my infant body hasn't adapted to it yet so everything is very uncomfortable.

The day finally came where I'd get to leave the hospital. Being carried by my mother, father walking right next to her we left the hospital and started heading home. Leaving the hospital I finally got to get a look at Suna. I didn't like what I saw. In canon Suna was having economic issues, I had hoped that since this was non-canon that things would be better than in canon but they weren't. They were worse. It was obvious that Suna was still having economic issues but they appeared to be much worse off now than in canon.

'Well shit. Now I can't pursue Fuinjutsu. I really wanted to get Fuinjutsu since well "Fuinjutsu solves everything.". Need to blow something up? Explosive tags. Need to hide your scent? Scent concealment tags. Want to further improve your weapons and armor. Etch some Seals on them. Want to improve yourself without surgery? Paint some seals on yourself. Need to carry a lot of stuff? Storage seals. Fuinjutsu can be used for everything, the only problem. It's expensive. I took the gamble of maybe things will be better and it didn't pay off.

Apparently I was making a sad face and my mother noticed. "Don't worry. Everything will get better." she tried to reassure me.

"Hmph. It's all Konoha's fault. Taking all the good paying work." My father mumbled under his breath. However thanks to my ridiculous perception I heard it just fine.

It took half an hour to reach home since we were walking at a civilian pace. Home was kinda small and it didn't really stand out amongst the other houses in the area. The area our home was in didn't seem like the safest area but at least it wasn't the slums. There was a living room, a kitchen, my parents room, a locked room where father kept his shinobi gear, my room, and a bathroom. That was it.

The next five years seemed incredibly slow to me. It was probably because it was so boring being kept in the house the entire time. That and nothing I did got me any EXP or improved my Stats or Skills. When I finally saw myself in the mirror I was nearly Identical to my father, except for my eyes. I had my mother's green eyes.

My parents advised against too much physical activity as it would just tire me out and make me hungry. Due to the economic difficulties Suna was facing their wasn't much food. Technically since I had Gamer Body I didn't need to eat but my parents wouldn't let me leave the table until I ate so I ate what was provided.

Whilst those five years were very slow and boring I did manage to adapt to my high stats and learn a few things from listening to my parents, other people I could hear outside, and sneaking peeks at my father's bingo book.

I learned that Orochimaru still betrayed Konoha, That Konoha still had the Yellow Flash (Minato), the Red Death (Kushina), As well as the fact that every member of team Minato was still alive. That's right Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were all still alive and loyal to Konoha. Konoha has not just the Kyuubi (Nine tails) but they also have the Isobu (Three tails). It is also known that they have the Isobu because of Kirigakure's failed plot and that it's Jinchūriki is Rin.

Since Obito is still loyal to Konoha that means that the Kyuubi wasn't released and mind controlled into attacking Konoha, which means the Uchiha don't get blamed by the civilians, which means there is no coup or purge. So all in all Konoha is the only one that things improved for. Well technically things are a bit better for Kiri as well since they weren't manipulated into a civil war, but they are facing the same economic difficulties as the rest of the hidden villages so things aren't much better.

Since Konoha is so strong they are taking a lot of work from all the other hidden villages, not just Suna. Since Suna was losing work to Konoha there was a lot of ill will building up against Konoha. I'd assume there was a similar situation in all the other hidden villages.

However Suna had another outlet for their ill will "The Demon brat." Which I could only assume was Gaara. I heard about how "The Demon brat" had seriously injured some of the other children and killed several angry adults that had tried attacking them. I felt bad for Gaara.

I also learned that my version of Gamers Mind didn't stop me from feeling emotions it did however keep me level headed enough not to act on them without reason. I had developed an odd sense of pride in Suna even though it was struggling as well as a strong dislike of Konoha, after all they are the cause of our economic problems.

My parents wanted to keep me in the house for my own safety but after near non-stop complaining they finally agreed to let me go outside. I was dressed in standard child clothing of Suna, since I hadn't awakened my bloodline yet I didn't have to worry about my clothes being torn to shreds/falling off. I opened the door took one step outside my house and suddenly everything went gray and a screen popped up in front of me.

**This is your last chance to make changes. Are you sure you wish to continue?**

**[]** Full Restart

**[]** Edit Character

**[]** Continue

'Yes! I get to make changes. I'm not going with a full restart I don't want to spend another five years locked inside.'

"Edit Character"

**What would you like to edit?**

**[]** Perks

**[]** Stats

**[]** Skills

**[] **Done

'I guess I'll go in order.'

"Perks"

**Choose 2 starting Perks. You will get to choose additional perks every even LVL, However you won't be able to pick any of these perks later so choose carefully.**

**[]** Chakra Sensor: Your a natural at sensing chakra. It'll be easier to detect living beings and techniques that use chakra.

**[]** Skilled: You gain +50 to all skills but suffer -10% EXP gain (Mutually exclusive with Quick Learner)

**[]** Quick Learner: +10% EXP gain (Mutually Exclusive with Skilled)

**[]** Toughness: Double the HP you get per point

**[]** Ninjutsu Focus: You learn Ninjutsu 30% faster

**[]** Taijutsu Focus: You learn Taijutsu 30% faster

**[]** Genjutsu Focus: You learn Genjutsu 30% faster

**[]** Fuinjutsu Focus: You learn Fuinjutsu 30% faster

**[]** Kenjutsu Focus: You learn Kenjutsu 30% faster

'Well fuinjutsu didn't pay off so I'm gonna be putting all those points elsewhere when I edit my skills. So thinking ahead to the skills I'll be using I know just which perks to pick'

"Taijutsu Focus" "Kenjutsu Focus"

**Perks Updated.**

**What would you like to edit?**

**[]** Perks

**[]** Stats

**[]** Skills

**[]** Done

'Well my body has finally adapted to my stats so I'm not gonna mess with those.'

"Skills"

**Please distribute your remaining skill points**

**Skill points remaining: 100**

**You may gain bonuses from your clan choice/perks**

**[Character Skills]**

Ninjutsu: 20

Taijutsu: 40

Genjutsu: 0 (+10 from Clan)

Fuinjutsu: 0

Kenjutsu: 40

**Skill points remaining: 0**

**Skills Updated.**

**What would you like to edit?**

**[]** Perks

**[]** Stats

**[]** Skills

**[]** Done

"Done"

**[Character]**

Gender: Male

Name: Jhin

Clan: Inugami

HP: 1000/1000 Regen: 50/min

CP: 500/500 Regen: 25/min

EXP: 0/100 LVL: 1

Stats

Health Points: 100 (1 point = 10 HP)

Chakra Points: 100 (1 point = 5 CP)

Chakra Control: 100 (MAX)

Strength: 100

Dexterity: 100 (+20) = 120

Stamina: 100

Charisma: 100

Intelligence:100

Perception: 100 (+20) = 120

Luck: 100

Skills

Ninjutsu: 20

Taijutsu: 40

Genjutsu: 0 (+10) = 10

Fuinjutsu: 0

Kenjutsu: 40

**Finish and continue? Yes/No**

"Yes"

After selecting yes the screen disappeared and color returned to the world.

**Quest: Making Friends**

**Objectives: Make 5 friends (0/5) or Befriend Gaara (0/1)**

**Note: It is currently impossible to achieve both objectives**

**Reward: 300 EXP, Friendship**

**Do you accept? Yes/No**

"Yes"

**Quest Accepted. Good Luck!**

'Why does it have to say "Good Luck!" so much. It just makes me feel like something is going to go horribly wrong.' I thought to myself.

'So which should I go for? I was never a really social person in this or my previous life so I think I'll go for the one friend. Besides with the shit Gaara has to deal with they'd need a friend.'

"Time to make a friend!"


End file.
